Attack of the Squids
by xXAccessDeniedXx
Summary: The squids are attacking! Join Sky, Dawn Jason, Deadlox, Fluffy, BajanCanadian, Bashur... and many more as they save Minecraftia from the evil clutches of the squids. Romance, betrayal, epic battles! All you want packed inside this story! Notch bless Sky that he can defeat the squids. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1-Budderiness

**Attack of the squids**

**Authors Note: **

**Hey guys this is AccessDenied here and today I bring you Attack of the Squids. Please go easy on me as this is my very first fanfiction. Enjoy! :)**

**Ch.1 Budderiness**

SkythekidRS, also know as Sky, is a carefree teen who loves adventuring and swordplay. Both of them which he excels at. He once ventured into the unknown realms of the Nether and successfully collected the sacred wither heads, he also entered the holy Aether and defeated several dungeon bosses. His swordsmanship was also unmatched. People said that watching him fight is like watching a whirlwind. His blows are so swift and fast that his sword would appear to be a blur, it would take an army of zombies to defeat him.

-Change to Sky's POV-

I was lying on the grass counting clouds. Dawn had told me to wait for her here. "It will be a big surprise." She said the other day when we met in the village. So far the only surprise I see is nothing which more or less disappointed me. After a few more dog and cat clouds, I see Dawn over the horizon, she also took a picnic basket with her.

"Hiya Sky!" She said merrily as she put down the picnic basket.

"A picnic basket?" I asked, perplexed.

"Yeah, I thought we could have a picnic since it was such a fine day!"

As Dawn took out some sandwiches from the basket, I stared admiringly at her cute face. She was so beautiful that I would have trouble focusing when she was around. Truth is, I have always had a crush on her since I was 15, but I never confessed my love to her. I always become a stuttering dummy when she was around.

"You want some butter sandwiches?"

Dawn's voice snapped me back into reality.

"Oh... Yeah... sure why not?" I said as Dawn handed me the sandwich. I have always had a passion for budder but I liked Dawn more than I like budder. I took a deep bite out of the sandwich and enjoyed the view. Wow, I thought, Dawn really makes good sandwiches.

"Hey Sky, there's a cloud that looks just like you!"

I tilt my head up just to see a cloud that really resembles me, complete with sun glasses and the budder amulet.

"Holy crap that really looks like me!"

Dawn laughed a bit and said,"My mother thinks that Notch will create a cloud of anyone who would become a great warrior."

"Really?!"

Dawn laughed some more,"My mother likes to make up stories like that."

I laughed a bit too and continued to count clouds with Dawn. I wish I could copy this day 365 times over, I thought as I showed Dawn a cloud that looks like budder.

It was a fine day for Sky.

**So that was the first chapter and tell me what do you guys think of it. Do you like it? Do you hate it? Please review my story. :) Don't worry guys there wont be anymore cheesy stuff in my story. In the next chapter... Minecraft Universe will be in it! YAY! So stay tuned guys, and I will be back with the next chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2-The Masterpiece

**Ch.2 The Masterpiece**

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys I am back with Chapter 2! Today, we will be meeting Minecraft Universe! YAY! And thank you all for your support, this means a lot to me. :)**

-Jason's POV-

I walked out of my house and looked up. The sky was clear and the sun was shining. Not even a single cloud was found within a five mile radius. I smirked and headed back into my house. It's time to test the jet pack, I thought.

I walked down a staircase and reached my laboratory. This was once an old dusty basement, but me and some of my friends cleaned it up and turned it into a laboratory. Equipped with state of the art equipment and modern technology. Quite impressive I would like to say.

I reached my workbench and looked admiringly at my masterpiece.

It was my legendary jet pack, complete with twin turbo engines and it's own quantum reactor (I made it up). It is capable of flying more than 5 MACH. It can also fly into space, which is an ultimate scientific breakthrough. And it is now time to test my masterpiece out, I thought, grinning.

-Page Break-

Jason (aka Minecraft Universe) is the best scientist in the world of Minecraftia. Not only did he created the jet pack but he also created the quantum reactor, which was another scientific breakthrough. His inventions shocked the whole world. To be honest with you, even Notch is impressed with his inventions. His inventions not only amazed other people, but also helped them a lot. For example, his quantum reactor is actually an alternative for redstone, except that it is even more faster and efficient then redstone.

Although Jason is a top-notch scientist. He only has a few friends because he spends most of his time in the lab, researching and inventing.

-Back to Jason's POV-

This is it, I thought. The time I have been waiting for my whole life.

I walked across the field the grass, the scene is so soothing that I could just lie down and take a nap. This was a perfect place for my lift-off, I thought.

As I equipped the jet pack, doubts and fears flooded my brain. Will it work? Will the quantum reactor produce sufficient energy? Will the energy gain be lost more rapidly than I expected? I shook my head and ignored them, I should not jump to conclusions so quickly.

After I finished equipping my jet pack, I typed in the command sequence and that was it. Now all I have to do is to push this green button. I started to push the button but then I hesitated. This could all go very wrong, I could crash land and die, or I could explode in the mid-air like a firework, except it would be a lot messier. I pushed those thoughts aside and took a deep breath. I have come too far just to give up.

I pushed the button.

**Oh gods, will he survive? Or will he crash land somewhere in the middle of an ocean biome where his body would never be found? Find out in the next chapter! :)**


	3. Chapter 3-Complications

**Ch.3 Complications**

**Author's Note:**

**MOAR CLIFFHANGERS! MUHAHAHA! jk **

_Time skip to next day._

-Dawn's POV-

I woke up with a blissful smile on my face. I can't stop thinking about my little date with Sky. Truthfully, I really want to confess my feelings for him. He has always been kind and nice to me, I really want to...

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard knock on the door.

I quickly jumped out of my bed. I grabbed a comb and tried to make myself decent before opening the door.

I opened the door and saw the mayor of the village standing there with his cane. I couldn't help but wonder why the mayor wants to visit me 8:00 am in the morning.

'Hello Dawn,' the mayor greeted, 'I have some important matters to discuss with you, would you mind if you invited me in for a cup of tea?'

'Eh... sure... I mean... why.. why not?'

I took a mental note not to look like a total doofus in front of the mayor.

'Thank you.'

After a while, we both sat down on my couch, each of us holding a cup of coffee.

'Dawn, you may be wondering why I am here. I am actually here to talk about your future.' Says the Mayor.

My future? This is weird, I thought.

'I know that you are proficient with potions Dawn. You are the only person in school who got an A in potion making.'

I blushed a bit. I gotta admit, I am quite good at making potions.

The Mayor continued, 'And I think that the school here cannot give you the proper education you need.'

I was taken off by surprise,' What do you mean "cannot give me the proper education"?

'What I am trying to say is that you should go to the nether and stay with the Alchemist for a while.' The Mayor sighed.

The Alchemist?! He is like the best potion maker in the world of minecraftia! I would LOVE to be one of his students! But... I would miss my friends and my family and most of all... Sky.

'How long would I be gone?' I asked.

The Mayor chuckled, 'Only for five years.'

I really do want to study with the alchemist. But on the other hand, five years is quite an awful lot of time. But it is really a chance of a lifetime to study under The Alchemist. On the contrary, I would miss Sky a lot...

At this moment, my heart is split into two sides. One side is telling me to study with The Alchemist, the other is telling me to stay.

I really cannot decide.

**Hmm... This is getting interesting...**

**Btw I will not add oc's into this story but you can still send me the oc if you wanted. They will be in the sequel to this story instead (shocker). And thanks for all the support!**


	4. Chapter 4-The Festival of Lapiz

Ch.4 The Festival of Lapiz

**AN:**

**This chapter will be longer as it will introduce the festival of Lapiz and Deadlox! YAY!**

-Sky's POV-

I was feeling a bit lonely, so I decided to go to Jason's home and have a chat with him. What I really want to do is to find Dawn and maybe have lunch with her. But she is not answering her door for some reason, and Deadlox is probably sleeping in.

As I headed towards Jason's home, I see a lot of villagers preparing for the festival of lapiz. Even though it is a really important festival for us. I actually don't give a crap about it, unless it is the festival of budder...

I arrived at Jason's home and knocked on his piston door thingamajig. I am definitely NOT a fan of redstone or technology. That also explains why I get an F for redstoning in school.

I knocked on Jason's piston door for at least 5000 times but he still doesn't answer it.

『God dammit! JASON OPEN THE FREAKIN' DOOR!"

Still no response.

『That does it." I muttered.

I pulled out a few tnts and placed them down in front of Jason's door then light them up with my flint and steel.

KABOOM!

『There we go! Problem solved!" I have a knack for blowing stuff up.

I walked down the staircase and reached Jason's working place in no time flat, sometimes I got to admire this guy's determination. One time he got so engrossed with his projects, he didn't even sleep for a whole week.

『Hey Jason! What sup?"

『Goddammit Sky, did you blow up my door again?"

『Uhh... I may have kind of blew it up a bit..."

『Seriously? Why didn't you just used the spare key I gave you?"

『WHAT!? You gave me a spare key?"

Jason face palmed.

『Alright, alright, I will use the spare key next time." I said reassuringly.

『I doubt it.."

『So..." I said, desperately trying to change the topic. "What is that?" I said as I pointed towards the blue thingy that Jason is currently working on.

『Oh that? That's just a simple invention that the mayor told me to do."

『What does it do?"

『It fires Lapiz related fireworks into the sky."

『Lapiz?" I groaned, "Why is it always Lapiz?"

Jason laughed, "Come on, it's not so bad. This is only an annual festival."

I whined, "Why isn't there a festival for budder..."

-Change to Deadlox's POV-

I was gazing at the calm blue sea.

The calmness of the sea never fails to soothe my fragile heart.

I always asked who I am but got no answers.

I have no memories of my past.

I have no family to comfort me.

No mum to take care of me.

No dad to protect me.

I am always alone.

As I pondered these questions. I took out my a lucky nether star and fidgeted with it. I have no clue where did I get it nor did I know what to do with it.

So many unanswered questions.

I put away my nether star and headed back to the village.

Even though I don't have my family, at least I still have my friends.

**AN:**

**Hmmm... Interesting. As always I want to thank you all for you guys support. Btw Mitch will appear in the next chapter! YAY! And I will portray Mitch in a very different way.**


	5. Chapter 5-Revenge

**AN: **

**And we're back!**

_Time skip to the ceremony._

-Change to Sky's POV-

So the Mayor prepared a dumb speech for the Festival of Lapiz and almost everyone in town had gone to hear it because CaptainSparklez is performing "Revenge" after the speech. For some goddamn reason, everyone loves that song and I have no freaking' clue why. I had to attend the ceremony too because Jason insisted it.

I arrived at the ceremony and found the Mayor standing on a stage. And he was talking about revolutions and how the festival of Lapiz came to be. I hear people whispering and muttering how brave the mayor is.

"And this concludes my speech. Today, I have invited a special guest to celebrate the festival of Lapiz! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN LET'S GIVE A BIG APPLAUSE TO CAPTAIN SPARKLEZ!" Shouts the Mayor.

And the crowd goes wild. Big whoop.

CaptainSparklez rushed onto the stage and shook the Mayor's hand, then he turned towards the audience and gave us a bright smile.

"I would like to thank the Mayor for giving me this opportunity to sing for you all fine folks..." The Captain is cut short when the crowd screams his name, and slowly the screams start to fade.

"So today I will perform the song "Revenge". I hope you would all enjoy." Says the Captain.

**(Author's Note: I suggest hearing the song Revenge while reading this chappie :) )**

I was expecting some crappy music. But when The Captain started singing, the beat is so catchy that I couldn't help but follow it.

**Creeper, oh man. So we back in the mine, Got a pickax swinging from side to side, side side to side This task a grueling one, Hope to find some diamonds tonight night night, diamonds tonight Hands up, you hear a sound turn around and look up Total shock fills your body, Oh no its you again, i can never forget those eyes, eyes, eyes Eyes, eyes eyes, eyes Cause baby tonight, the creepers trying to steal all your stuff again Cause baby tonight, you grab your pick, shovel and gold again Gold again again again again And run run run until its done done done till the sun comes up in the mornin Cause baby tonight, the creepers trying to steal all your stuff again Your stuff again again again again Just when you think your safe, over hear some hissing from right behind Right right behind Thats a nice laugh you have, shame its got to end at this time time time, Time time time time Blows up, then your health bar drops and you could use a 1-up Get inside, don't be tardy, So now you're stuck in there, half a heart is left but don't die die die Die die die die Cause baby tonight, the creepers trying to steal all your stuff again Cause baby tonight, you grab your pick, shovel and gold again And run run until its done done until the sun comes up in the mornin Cause baby tonight, the creepers trying to steal all your stuff again  
Cause baby tonight, the creepers trying to steal all your stuff again Cause baby tonight, you grab your sword, armor and gold, Take your revenge! oh! oh! Fight, fight, fight, its your last last night of your life life Show them your bite, Cause baby tonight, the creepers trying to steal all your stuff again Cause baby tonight, you grab your pick, shovel and gold again And run run until its done done until the sun comes up in the mornin Cause baby tonight, the creepers trying to steal all your stuff again**

When the song ended, I was flabbergasted. No wonder our whole town went crazy when CaptainSparklez announced that he was singing a song for us! This is even better than Minecraft Style!

Before I could shout encore. The sky was suddenly filled with Lapiz fireworks that lit up the dark night sky. 'So that's why Jason insisted me on going to the ceremony.' I thought smiling.

_Time skip to next day._

-Change to Deadlox's POV-

I was out hanging with Jason at the cafe. I was out for breakfast when I saw Jason and decided to ask him if he wanted some breakfast. He said yes, so we went to a cafe.

"Hey dude, have you seen Sky anywhere?" I asked.

"He got a sore throat from screaming encore all the night." Jason said lazily.

"I thought he didn't like CaptainSparklez?"

"That's what I thought.."

We continued chatting and somehow, Mitch must have noticed us and he casually strode into the cafe and rudely interrupted our conversation.

"Oh, hey losers."

"Goddammit Mitch! Why don't you pick someone your own size!" I said angrily.

Mitch was like the biggest bully in our school so I wasn't a big fan of seeing him. He always liked to push people around. And for some reason Mitch loves to pick on me, Jason and Sky. He thinks that we are losers or something and this is freaking annoying the hell out of me.

"Hey dood, since I am feeling generous today. I won't give you a wedgie like I do everyday."

I could feel my blood starting to boil. Mitch is starting to get on my nerves. I pulled out my budder sword and pointed it at his throat. "How about a duel? If I win, then you need stop bugging us. If I lose, you get to humiliate me everyday."

"Sure why not," he says casually, "I have beaten everyone in pvp at school except for Sky. I shall wait for you at the fields at today noon. I hope you will bring your backup cause your gonna need it."

I slowly lowered my sword. "I will see you at noon then." I muttered.

As Mitch leaves the cafe he shouts, "MAY THE BEST BACCA WIN!"

"That isn't smart Ty, you know that Mitch is one of our top pvpers in our town. He could easily crush you." Jason stated.

"I know, but if I win. Mitch won't be bother us anymore. And I am not that bad in pvp" I pointed.

**AN:**

**Will Deadlox win the duel with Mitch? Find out in the next chappie!**


	6. Chapter 6-The Duel

**Ch.6 The Duel**

**AN:**

**Here's another chappie!**

_Time skip to noon._

-Deadlox's POV-

It's is time.

Time to kick Mitch's butt.

I unsheathed my sword and patiently waited for Mitch.

Jason had come to watch me but something tells me that he came just to see me get my butt kicked. Nevertheless, I will show him. I will show Mitch that I am more proficient at pvp then him.

It is time to end this once and for all.

I closed my eyes, feeling the rush of the wind blowing across my skin.

I took out my nether star and fidgeted with it again, probably for luck this time.

"Biggum's are you ready to get pwned?

He's here, I thought. I cannot lose this fight.

I opened my eyes and saw Mitch standing a few feet away from me. He brandished his sword and swung it around a few times. He looked at me and bored into my eyes.

"May the best bacca win."

Mitch suddenly lunged at me and I instinctively parried his blow, if I was one second slower, Mitch would have skewered my brains. Mitch took the offense and started slashing and raining blows on me. I quickly tried to overpower him with a few of my aggressive moves but he parried them all without haste. I tried to find loopholes in Mitch's strikes, but all of them were flawlessly executed. I even tried the disarming maneuver on him but he out-maneuvered me and even managed graze my arm.

I cried in pain when Mitch grazed my arm, I gotta end the battle quickly if I gotta win.

-Jason's POV-

It only took me three seconds to notice that Ty is never going to win. Mitch blow's are so violent and strong that it completely obliterated Ty's weak defenses. I winced when I heard Ty cry in pain as Mitch made a strike for his arm. I shouted at Ty and told him to give up but it was no use, he will never abdicate.

I was a little surprised when Ty recovered and furiously rained blows upon Mitch. For the first time ever, Mitch is having difficulty parrying Ty's moves but that advantage rapidly disappeared when Ty is tiring out.

-Mitch's POV-

I noticed Ty tiring out after that series of relentless attacks. I quickly use that to my advantage and stabbed my sword right into his gut...

* * *

-Sky's POV-

I woke up with a sore throat today so I wasn't in a mood to see Ty and Jason. So I decided to check on Dawn, I haven't seen her in a few days so I was a little worried about her.

'She's probably sick,' I said reassuringly to myself. But for some reason, I kept worrying that something might have happened to her...

I reached her house and knocked on her door. "Dawn! It's me, Sky!"

I reached for the handle and found out that she hasn't locked her door. 'This is weird... Dawn never would leave her door open.' I thought to myself.

I opened the door and stepped into her home. Dawn has always been a fashionable person so I wasn't surprised to see her home littered with cabinets filled with nothing but clothes.

I stepped into her dining room and found a note on the table. It is written in Dawn's handwriting...

I picked up the note and started reading it:

Dear Sky,

I already knew that you would be the first one to check on me so I wrote this note just for you.

I am sorry but I have gone to the nether to study with the alchemist and I probably won't be back for five years.

I also apologize for not telling you guys, it all came so suddenly that I didn't have time to tell you all.

When you read this note, I am probably already on my way to the only nether portal in the over world so don't bother trying to catch up with me.

Once again I am sorry that I didn't tell you guys. And I hope that you will forgive me.

From Dawnables

P.S. I have always had a crush on you Sky.

After I finished reading the note. I found myself crying uncontrollably. Too many things happened. My mind cannot digest all of this. I let out a sob and tears rolled down my cheek.

**AN:**

**I changed it to five years so that it will be more dramatic! HORRAY FOR CLIFFHANGERS!**

**On a side note, WE JUST HIT 1,000 VIEWS! WHOO HOOO! I would like to thank you all for supporting me, it means a lot for me! **

**Sorry I didn't upload a chappie today, I was too busy :(**


End file.
